la verdadera historia de ryan sheckler
by MoonNaruSasu
Summary: la vida de un skate es de lujos y buena vida, pero a veces no todo es lo que parece y ryan sheckler lo sabe perfectamente, sera el capaz de volver amar otra vez,que pasa si la vida le da otra oportunidad con la chica de sus sueños,
1. Chapter 1

**A/Nota: Esta historia la publique antes, pero como no me gusto mucho decidi reescribirla ,para puro entretenimiento, si alguien quiere leerla , y dejar una revision son mas que bienvenido, sino no hay problema, esta historia nuevamente escrita se basa en ryan y kayla , porque particularmente a mi me gusta kayla como pareja de ryan, es mi opinion personal.**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo a Ryan Sheckler, su familia, o amigos, incluso Kayla yo solo poseo la historia...**

* * *

><p><span>San Clemente C.A:<span>

Para la vida de uno de los skate mas famoso y conocido en todo el mundo Ryan Sheckler, aparentemente la vida parece siempre sonreirle , sus triunfos en las competencias de skate, le ha permitido mantenerse firme entre los mejores skate del pais, salvo actualmente que ve en Nyah Houston como uno de los mas fuertes competidores el cual por lo momento no ha podido vencerlo, ya que en las ultimas 3 paradas de la liga de Skate, ha sido siempre desplazado por el mismo, siendo mas joven que el no cabe duda que Nyah Houston podra convertirse en uno de los mejores , por no decir que si ryan no mejora su rendimiento podria desplazarlo con facilida en el reinado del skate profesional.

Pero por otra parte ryan sheckler siempre ha tenido amigos que siempre han estado para el en las buenas y en las malas, no importa en que mal estado este sabe perfectamente que sus amigos estaran para el,apoyandolo y animandolo cuando mas lo necesite. En cuanto a su familia, se puede decir que su familia despues del divorcio de sus padres, ya no es tan perfecta como el antes creia,la separacion de sus padres le ha dejado una huella permanente en su vida, y aunque no quiera admitirlo siempre de alguna manera se ha visto afectado por eso. Su padre randy siempre ha sido su apoyo, su heroe de la infancia, el que siempre ha querido imitar pero a veces se pregunta que hubiera pasado si el hubiera seguido junto a su madre, obviamente las constantes peleas que el presencio de sus padres es un recordatorio que su separacion fue lo mejor no solo para sus propios padres sino para el y sus hermanos ,aunque eso no significa que no le duela, y no entiende el porque a los 21 años recien cumplido piensa en eso todavia, se supone que debio superarlo hace tiempo, pero aun asi dentro de el mismo siente un vacio por eso, lo mismo que debe sentirlo tanto shane como kane sus hermanos menores...

Y hablando de sus hermanos, ellos son los mas importantes para el en especial kane,es el menor de los 3 y el pobre ha tenido que pasar por varias cosas a temprana edad,primeramente la separacion de sus padres y despues el hecho de aceptar la salida de el de su casa para reiniciar una nueva vida, alejandose por la situacionb de sus padres , estaba abrumado por eso, pero a la vez le permitio crecer como persona, y hacerse responsable el mismo de sus problemas,por otra parte estaba shane que es 3 años menor que puede considerarlo como el mas serio de la familia ,demasiado serio incluso para el propio ryan, ademas shane es skate como ryan pero a diferencia de el, shane si esta mas que claro en la vida, y es que no quiere tomarse el skate como profesion , quiere hacerlo por si mismo, porque le gusta ,y no por ser el hermano del gran Ryan Sheckler..

En cuanto a las relaciones amorosas, en ese campo se puede decir que ryan no es muy afortunado que se diga,todo el mundo lo conoce como el chico play boy, el mujeriego adolescente, sin embargo esta muy lejos de la cierta forma no culpa a las personas porque piense asi, despues de todo es un chico con "necesidades", siempre se le ha visto con una chica diferente, nadie puede asegurar cuan mas larga ha tenido una relacion amorosa, es mas ni el mismo lo sabe a ciencia que por los momentos puede manejar los que piensan la gente de el , pero en el fondo le duele que la gente crea que el usa a las chicas para su propio beneficio ,cuando a veces no es asi ,sino es el que termina con el corazon roto, sino pregunteles a cambria, tina, o julia que son la prueba viviente de eso. Pero lo que la gente no sabe es que el si se enamoro, se enamoro de verdad, de una chica, unica, sincera, maravillosa y increiblemente perfecta, que lo conocio mas que nadie, ni siquiera su familia o amigos lo conocen como ella lo hizo, lamentablemente fue el mismo que se encargo de estropearlo todo, rompio con ella sin razon alguna, por todo los cielos ,ella ni una sola vez le dio motivo para romper su relacion , pero aun asi fue el que termino rompiedole su corazon y a la vez el suyo propio por temor a perder a sus amigos, o el miedo a saber que por fin encontro a la chica adecuada, sin embargo sintio que no estaba listo para establecerse en ese se pregunta que hubiera pasado si se hubiese decidido continuar su relacion,quizas seria mas feliz de lo que actualmente es, pero ya no puede hacer nada porque Kayla Kudla, la chica de la cual siempre ha estado enamorado, la que por medio de ella conocio un amor puro e incondicional se fue de repente, desaparecio y nadie sabe que paso con ella. Mientras estaba en el sofa de su casa pensando cada vez mas en la chica de sus sueños, sus amigos se acercaron a el.

Casey: Hey ry,,,,,ry,,,ran estas ahi...

Ryan saliendo de su ensueño: EHHH casey no grites...no estoy sordo

Tony sarcastico: Pero eso pareces porque te hemos llamado y nada que contestas..

Ryan con tono de disculpa: EH lo siento chicos es que tengo muchas cosas en mi mente..

Mitch seriamente : Cosas como que?

Ryan suspirando profundamente: Cosas como la liga de skate,,,,sino mejoro pronto nyah me volvera a ganar y seria la cuarta vez y de forma consecutiva que sucede eso chicos..

Tony sonriendo: Si viejo ese chico si ha sabido darte una paliza , no solo a ti sino a chris cole, y los demas...

Ryan sarcastico: jajajaja que gracioso tony muy gracioso...para amigos como tu quien necesita enemigos..

Tony disculpandose: Lo siento viejo solo se trataba de una broma...

Casey seriamente: Ry tu sabes como es tony , nunca le presta atencion a las cosas, pero dime viejo que mas tiene , que estas en el limbo literalmente hablando,

Ryan en shock: Que? Pero que cosas dices casey,... que te hace suponer que algo mas me esta pasando.

Casey suspirando profundamente: Porque te conozco demasiado bien ryan se que algo te esta pasando y no tiene nada que ver con el skate.

Mitch en acuerdo con casey: Casey esta en lo cierto ryan , ultimamente no has sido el mismo...

Ryan seriamente: Bueno la verdad es que si me esta pasando algo...

Tony sonriendo maliciosamente: jijijiji de seguro se trata de mujeres, dinos amigos amigo quien es la afortunada esta vez.

Ryan en shock: Como afortunada esta vez tony? no entiendo a que te refieres...

Tony sonriendo: Bueno tu sabes a lo que me refiero, quien es la chica a la que actualmente es un "hola" y despues es un "bye bye".

Y decir que ryan sheckler estaba en shock por el comentario de tony es el eufemismo del año, no puede creer que precisamente por tony ,dejo pasar la unica oportunidad de ser feliz con la unica chica que ha estado enamorado.

Ryan pensando:"_Esto es increible, que mi mejor amigo piense asi de mi es insolito, y pensar que por tony , lastime a alguien tan especial como un angel como lo fue kayla, definitivamente no puedo creerlo, quizas gretchen tenga razon despues de todo, no puedo poner toda mi vida a mis amigos como prioridad, tengo que pensar alguna vez en mi por primera vez"-_saliendo de sus pensamientos-mira tony no es lo que tu crees, es cierto que es una chica que ocupa mis pensamientos , pero no es cualquier chica.

Tony confundido. Y quien es esa chica ry? una conejita... o tal vez cambria o julia, no puedo creer que aun pienses en ella despues de todo...

Ryan molesto por el comentario de tony: No se trata de ninguna de ellas, no me interesa para nada tony...la chica que he estado pensando ultimamente se trata de nada mas y nada menos que kayla kudla,tony que tal estoy pensando en la unica chica de la cual me he enamorado realmente por primera vez,algun problema con eso,,,,

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo a Ryan Sheckler , su familia, amigos o incluso Kayla ,yo solo uso esto por puro entretenimiento,,,,,,**

* * *

><p><span>San Clemente, C.A:<span>

Ante la confesion de ryan, tanto tony como casey y mitch se quedaron literalmente sin palabras, no tenian que decir al respecto, jamas pensaron que ryan reaccionara de esa manera ante ellos, menos que le confesara a viva voz que aun tiene sentimientos por Kayla Kudla, era increible para ellos pero sobretodo para tony que despues de tanto tiempo que ryan aun sienta algo por ella, es mas creyo que kayla era otra mas en la lista de chicas pasadas en la vida de ryan pero evidentemente por la mirada de su amigo eso no es para la sorpresa de todos incluso del propio ryan suspiro profundamente,el sabia que su amigo realmente tenia sentimientos por kayla y que kayla ha sido la unica chica que vio a ryan y lo quiso por el mismo, como persona y no por un skater profesional por eso, hasta entonces nunca ha entendido la razon por la que ryan rompio con ella, es mas lo unico claro en todo eso ,que la que salio lastimada y con el corazon roto fue solamente kayla y como lo sabe el, lo sabe porque el y taylor fueron los unicos ademas de tony hawk que vieron como poco a poco kayla se derrumbo ante ellos, por eso quizas es hora de hablarle seriamente a ryan, todo acerca de lo relacionado con su mejor amiga

Casey suspirando profundamente : Por que ahora ry?

Ryan en shock: Por que,que Casey?

Casey tranquilamente: Porque confesar que aun sigues enamorado de kayla cuando ella no esta aqui...

Ryan bajo la cabeza, casey estaba en lo cierto porque ahora precisamente ahora confesar sus sentimientos hacia kayla ,la verdad ni el mismo tenia idea, pero tony no queria llevarse otra sorpresa , por eso antes de que ryan decidiera responderle a casey , el decidio interrumpir los pensamientos de su amigo...

Tony sonriendo alegremente: Vamos casey , sabes que ry esta bromeando, como puedes pensar que el sienta algo por ella por favor...

Tanto ryan ,como casey se estaban realmente molestos por los comentarios sarcastico y crueles de tony acerca de kayla, y ninguno de los dos saben porque el la odia tanto porque evidentemente ella nunca le hizo algo malo a el o sus amigos, es mas ella trato de acercarseles a ellos con toda sinceridad, y mas bien fue el propio tony que no quiso nada con ella, en ese momento fue el propio casey que se dirigio a tony.

Casey seriamente: Y porque no tony, kayla realmente es una de las chicas mas hermosa que he visto...

Tony sarcasticamente: Oh por favor casey tal vez sea hermosa , pero a nivel de cerebro...es...

Ryan firmemente: A nivel de cerebro que es tony, a que te refieres con eso..

Tony seriamente: Vamos ry no lo vas a saber, me refiero a que para nada es una chica a nuestro nivel digo, no es rumbera, ni famosa, es muy hija de papa y mama,y bueno no es como una chica de mundo ...tu sabes a lo que me refiero...

Y en ese punto casey y mitch en cierta forma temblaban de la ira hacia tony, mitch aunque se mantenia en silencio, tambien tenia un cierto gusto por kayla y no podia entender la aptitud de tony hacia su parte ryan silenciosamente oro para no golpear a tony en ese preciso momento, por lo cual mas tranquilo se dirijio a el.

Ryan mirando friamente a Tony: Quizas esa sea la razon porque la quiero tony , porque ella es dulce ,tierna sincera, sencilla, y no es definitivamente a las chicas con la cuales he mantenido cuantas chicas se me han lanzado a mi por mi dinero ,fama, todo menos por lo que soy tony, tienes alguna idea de que la gente se queja de mi poca profesionalidad como skate por hacer mi programa de tv,o tener mi propia linea de ropa sin decir que eso lo estuve por mis propios esfuerzos, y nada me lo gane de gratis...

Tony en shock: Ryan yo...

Ryan fuertemente: Tu que tony? se que tu ,casey y mitch son mis mejores amigos, pero no tienen ni idea como me siento realmente, he perdido la magia por el skate, es mas agradezco que nyah me haya ganado, porque me demostro que no todo lo que brilla es oro, pero sabes algo tony,la chica insignificante para ti, la que segun tu no es de mi mundo, es la que siempre, pero siempre estuvo conmigo, la que me apoyo a ciegas, es mas creo que tiene la fe mas grande en mi, que ustedes 3 juntos, porque ella cree en mi tony, en ryan como persona, y me gustaria que tu hicieras lo mismo...

Tony seriamente: Yo siempre te he apoyado ryan , no vengas ahora que no...

Ryan suspirando profundamente: Ya lo se tony, pero sin quererlo me apoyas mas como skate que como amigo,..y kayla nunca fue asi, me sonrio por todo, me apoyo en todo tony,,,es mas shane y kane la idolatran mas que a mi...la adoran tony porque crees que la quieren tanto tony...

Tony no contesto,,,, no sabia que responderle a eso...

Ryan mas tranquilo: Sabes tony, ella se acerco a kane por su cuenta, y crealo o no fue amor a primera vista, no tienes idea de lo que tuve que hacer para que el me perdonara por romper con kayla, porque tony kane casi me odiaba por eso,,,dudo mucho que alguien gane el cariño de kane como ella lo hizo...

Casey seriamente: Eso es verdad tony, no se trata de ti y de mi, se trata de ryan y sus sentimientos,es que no el tiene derecho a hacer una vida normal a parte del skate, como tu,mitch y yo podemos estar con quien queremosy el no ,explicame eso tony...

Tony suspirando profundamente: No supongo que no puedo explicarlo, pero ya es demasiado tarde , kayla ni siquiera esta aqui, el que ryan haya roto con ella no significara que ella se fuera asi como asi...

Casey supirando profundamente: Pero la cosa tony es que ella no se fue porque quiso, sino porque no tuvo opcion...

Y tanto ryan, mitch y tony miraban a casey en shock, ryan esperaba que su amigo le aclarara sus dudas acerca de la desaparicion repentina de la chica de sus sueños.

Casey seriamente: Ustedes no se han preguntado porque whitney de la noche a la mañana ya no pasa tanto tiempo con nosotros...

Mitch confundido: Si ya ni se aparece aqui, pero eso que tiene que ver con kayla...

Ryan seriamente; Mitch esta en lo cierto casey, whitney y kayla ni siquieran eran amigas cercanas,,,,

Casey suspiro profundamente y oro mentalmente porque ryan no hiciera algo contra whitney despues de lo que esta a punto de revelarle a el y sus amigos...

Casey seriamente: Tiene mucho que ver chicos,,,,porque veran whitney fue la ultima persona que ella vio a kayla-mirando fijamente a ryan continuo- kayla entre lagrimas le entrego una carta donde explicaba sus razones de su partida, que nada tenia que ver contigo, y que por favor no la odiaras,,,

Ryan estaba en shock , entumecido de pie a cabeza, kayla debio tener sus razones para su partida, el lo presentia, pero lo que no entendia el porque whitney le oculto la carta que ella le dejo a su partida. Casey mirando a ryan decidio seguir con la historia...

Casey tranquilamente: Me la encontre hoy por la mañana, me dijo que estaba arrepentida por haberte ocultado esa carta, pero ella creyo que era lo mejor para ti, sintio que debido a que pasaba mas tiempo con kayla , te olvidarias de ella , y ese era su mayor temor, pero al final no puede mas con su consiencia,por eso me entrego la carta.

Y otra vez la misma historia de siempre , que culpan a los demas por su miedos y temores acerca de su amistad, y ya ryan allen sheckler esta mas que obstinado de eso, en ese momento se dijo a si mismo que para whitney seria mejor no verse mas nunca porque si lo hiciera, el no sabria de lo que seria capaz de hacerle,asi que mirando fijamente a casey,,,

Ryan con tono escalofriante: Dime casey tienes la carta de kayla,,,

Casey mirando a ryan: Si aqui estas...le entrego la carta a ryan en sus manos,,,,

Ryan mirando fijamente a sus 3 amigos a la vez: Bueno estare en mi cuarto y no quiero que nadie, absolutamente nadie, ni stevie, ni gretchen, nadie me interrumpa,entendieron,,,,asi dejo a sus tres amigos,,,

Y asi dejando a sus amigos atras, bajando las escaleras de su casa y entro a su habitacion y de inmediato empezo a leer la carta de la chica que amaba,

_Para : Ryan sheckler_

_De : Kayla Kudla._

_Querido Skateboy_

_Querido skateboy , espero que no te moleste pero siempre seras mi skateboy, te preguntaras porque te estoy escribiendo esta carta,,bueno ryan me he dificil despedirme de ti sin querer hacerlo, te prometi que pasara lo que pasara siempre seria tu amiga y estaria contigo, siempre cumplo mis prmesas ry,,,,pero esto esta afuera de mis manos, te diras que es porque rompiste conmigo y la verdad no es asi, mis sentimientos por ti skateboy siempre estaran ahi, te amo como novio y como amigo siempre te amare ryan sheckler eso no va a cambiar por nada ,,,sabes la razon de esta carta, de mi dolorosa despedida, de no verte mas ni siquiera como amiga que no tienes ni idea de como me mata eso ry,,,la razon es que mi madre tiene cancer ry... esa sencilla palabra de por si me quema interiormente, poco despues de nuestro rompimiento, me fui a casa para llorar, gritar , todo lo que sentia por perderte,,,,pero que crees ryan despues de enterarme del cancer de mi madre,no he podido todavia asimilar nuestro rompimiento que tal...jajajaja en fin mi padre como siempre con su aptitud altiva decidio que regresaramos a tennesse, en contra de nuestra voluntad, el mio y de mis hermanas, pero mama tambien queria ir y mas nos pidio irnos sin que nadie lo supiera, entenderas que no tuve mas opcion, como negarle eso a mi madre ry, su cancer esta muy avanzado y me estoy haciendo la idea de que en cualquier momento lo quiera o no la perderemos para siempre, y seguro que de pasar eso me haras mas falta que nunca,pero para no alargar la carta mas de lo que es, te pido con todo mi corazon se feliz ryan sheckler, nadie mas que tu se lo merece, que lo que digan la gente te tenga sin cuidado, disfruta el skatebord como si fuera la primera vez que lo practicas ,asi seras mejor cada dia ry,,,recuerda que siempre sere tu fan numero1 aun si gretchen diga lo contrario...jajajaja dile a ella que la amo como una segunda madre para mi, y a shane y sobretodo a mi pequeño "novio"kane que lo siento mucho de todo corazon. Y por favor explicale a taylor y casey mis razones de mi partida, no quieron que me odien,no soportaria eso, saludame a mitch, que extrañare sus chiste a tony...bueno tony es tony...y nuevamente ryan allen sheckler se feliz espero que consigas a alguien en tu vida que te haga realmente feliz, bye skateboy hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar..._

_Te Amo ahora y siempre.._

_Kayla Kudla "Barbie"_

Y en ese momento ryan no sabia que sentir, todos los sentimientos que mantenian encerrado interiormente en si mismo salieron a flote, golpeando fuertemente varias cosas contra la pared, no puede creer lo ciego que habia estado duarante tanto tiempo, la unica chica que el ha amado de verdad la dejor ir ,asi como asi, sin ninguna justificacion alguna, mas tranquilo sabia ahora lo que sentia por kayla aun estaba ahi dentro de el y era mas fuerte que nunca.

Ryan pensando:"_Oh Barbie si tan solo tu supieras, me pides que sea feliz, es mas a pesar de tu propio sufrimiento me pides que encuentra la chica que me haga feliz, noticia a ultima hora kayla kudla, tu eres esa chica mi amor ,y yo te deje ir por mis estupidos temores de perder a mis amigos ,especialmente tony, y ahora que me queda, nada absolutamente nada, ahora se porque perdi mi interes en el skate es por ti kayla, si no te vuelvo a ver mas todo me da igual,,,,asi que si todavia esta en tennesse,buscare la forma de encontrarte , no voy a perderte nuevamente kayla kudla,luchare por ti hasta el final"_

Y con eso salio de su habitacion para hablar con sus amigos, sin sospechar el infierno que la chica de sus sueños esta pasando en estos momentos...

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo a Ryan Sheckler, su familia, amigos o incluso Kayla, yo solo poseo la historia...**

* * *

><p><span>Georgia. Tennesse:<span>

Hospital General de Tennesse:

Y si ryan sheckler pensaba que ultimamente su vida ha dado un giro inesperado y no precisamente para lo mejor, se puede decir que a la chica de su sueños, la vida se ha enseñado contra ella de la peor forma , y cruel posible ,empecemos por lo obvio el hecho que el skate mas famoso actualmente ryan sheckler . haya roto su corazon sin ninguna razon aparente, aunque ella conociendolo mas que nadie sabe que el rompio con ella ,por el temor de perder a sus amigos,especialmente tony ,que ella aun en dia no entendia porque el ni la podia ver ni en pintura si lo unico que ella hizo fue estar con ryan de la forma mas incondicional posible sin pedir nada a cambio. ser no solo su novia, su amiga y mayormente su confidente ,la que lo escuchaba fielmente sin criticarlo o juzgarlo como la gente a su alrededor incluso los mas cercanos lo hacian, pero lamentablemente para ryan eso no fue suficiente.

Mientras en su mente ,porque actualmente la joven de 22 años se encontraba debatiendose entre la vida y la muerte, recordaba con suma añorancia y amor los momentos vividos con ryan, deseando en su corazon escuchar la dulce voz del unico chico que habia amado en caso de no salir con vida de esta. Despues de su separacion con la estrella de "life of ryan" su corazon estaba literalmente en pedazos , pero no tuvo tiempo para pasar por el duelo de tener un corazon roto, cuando de la noche a la mañana su vida cambia por completo al enterarse que su madre Sharon tenia cancer, y por razones desconocida decidieron trasladarse a tennesse , para que ella pudiera vivir felizmente los ultimos dias de su vida. Y asi fue lamentablemente el 25 de mayo de este año su madre dejo de existir lo que significo que con su partida una parte del alma de kayla se hhabia ido con ella.

No podia sentir mas dolor e impotencia preguntandose si ella hizo algo malo en su otra vida, porque en su vida actual al parecer la esta pagando y con creces, ademas de lo anterior estando en tennese conocio a un chico de nombre Chris, que ella creyo que podria hacerla olvidar de cierto skate de ojos verdes,pero el destino jugo vilmente con ella, primeramente, porque en ningun momento se olvido de ryan sheckler, y segundo porque su queridismo novio estaba mas pendiente de su mejor amiga cassie,que ella misma, y el pendiente de ella se refiere a todo de todo. Y ahora lo mas espantoso es haber perdido su inocencia de la manera mas horrenda posible, a tal punto que le da igual vivir o no. Por preocuparse por su hermana mayor Kinmra fue a una fiesta "caliente" la cual se convirtio en la noche en que su alma, su inocencia fuera arrebatada por 4 hombres desconocidos, esa noche Kayla Kudla fue violada, y a partir de esa noche nada sera igual para la chica "surfista"

Afuera, en los pasillos del hospital , mientras kayla esta entre la vida y la muerte, su familia , su padre, sus 2 hermanas y amigos; debby, brenda, jeremy rogers se encontraban esperando con ansias noticias acerca de la salud de la joven rubia , pero lamentablemente las noticias eran las misma, que ella estaba grave , los golpes eran bastantes fuertes, con costillas rotas internas,sangramiento y que se encuentra en un estado vegetativo, que solamente estaba en las manos de la propia paciente poder despertar, porque no le aseguraban a ellos cuando kayla iba a despertar... el padre de kayla nunca mantuvo una buena relacion con ella, por lo cual se mantuvo en silencio sin mostrar preocupacion alguna ,mientras no se puede decir lo mismo de sus hermanas...

Kinmra llorando .Esto es mi culpa...si ni hubiera ido a esa maldita fiesta ,esto no hubiera ocurrido...

Debby abrazando a Kinmra: Pero kim tu sabes como es kayla ,,,,siempre se preocupa por lo demas mas que por ella misma...

Brenda; Asi es kim ,ahora lo que hay que hacer es esperar a que despierte, porque estoy segura de que ella despertara...

Kinmra sarcastica: Y que pasa cuando se despierte bren? que haremos cuando ella despierte,,,,su mundo ,todo lo que ella creia esta destruido ,,,,,va a estar muerta en vida y entonces que debemos hacer..

Jeremy suspirando profundamente : Estar con ella kim ,pase lo que pase apoyarla en todo, por eso porque me importa y la quiero como una hermana creo que es mejor

Kinmra confundida; Es mejor que jeremy? que crees que seria bueno para mi hermana...

Jeremy seriamente: Que ryan sheckler sepa la condicion actual de kayla kim, creo que el unico que puede sacar a tu hermana del abismo de donde esta es precisamente ryan sheckler,,,,

* * *

><p><span>Los Angeles, C.A.<span>

A veces se puede decir que uno no tiene suerte en la vida , pero lo que le pasa a ryan sheckler,es de la ultima , aqui en los X games 17, se quedo corto en su prueba de skate de calle , y adivinen quien lo derroto, una vez mas y por cuarta vez consecutiva fue Nyah Houston , que definitivamente se ha convertido en su peor pesadilla, no culpa al chico, realmente tiene talento y sobras las palabras al decir que lo ha demostrado con creces, el problema es el ,que no sabe que hacer con su skate, analizandolo bien ya no es lo mismo de antes, ama el skate con todo su corazon , pero a decir verdad no siente esa chispa que antes tenia, siente que hace el skate mas obligacion que por el mismo, quizas esa sea la razon de porque ha fallado ultimamente. En ese momentos sus padres y amigos se acercaron a el, para hablar acerca de lo ocurrido...

Randy seriamente: Ryan que fue eso? es la cuarta vez que ese chico te supera.

Ryan suspirando profundamente: Y que quieres que haga papa, ese chico es bastante bueno..

Randy sarcastico: Te parece... porque a decir verdad el hecho de que te ha derrotado 4 veces seguida no parece desmostrar lo contrario...

Ryan mirando fijamente a su padre: Entonces que quiere que hagas papa, entreno todo los dias, practico mas de 3 horas ,no te parece eso lo suficiente...

Randy friamente: Al parecer no, porque miranos donde estamos ahora ryan, tercer lugar por favor ,,,es la primera vez que esta en tercer lugar, dime te parece sastifactorio lo que hiciste...

Gretchen tranquilamente: Pues randy para mi es mas que sastifactorio la actuacion de ryan ,algun problema con eso.

Y todos la miraban friamente, por su parte ryan medio sonrio, no esperaba que sea precisamente gretchen la que lo apoyara, su madre al ver la reaccion de el y sus amigos volvio hablar,,,

Gretchen sentandose a lado de ryan: Ryan tu sabes como yo que a veces como gerente soy todo un dolor de cabeza-al escuhar eso ryan rio realmente - pero como madre te conozco perfectamente,se que ya no disfrutas el skate como antes, y si no lo haces por ti ,dudo mucho que volveras a ser el increible Ryan Sheckler que todos conocias...pero supongo que no soy la primera que te lo dices verdad...

Y en ese momente ryan suspiro profundamente , gretchen a la hora de asumir su papel de madre, era unica en todo el sentido de la palabra, incluso para el no viviendo con ella, lo conoce como un libro abierto ,tanto ella como kayla son las unicas a la que no le puede mentir.. por lo tanto se mantuvo en silencio esperando a lo que su madre queria llegar,,,

Gretchen mirando a todos a la vez: Bueno ry, a mi parecer esa persona te conoce mas que nadie , por eso un dia entre nosotras, me dijo que si yo me habia fijado en tus gestos cuando practicabas el skate, en ese momento yo crei que estaba loca, pero despues ella me explico que ella veia cuando tu practicabas ,tus ojos brillar mas de lo normal, te sentias libre relajado, como si nada a tu alrededor te afectara, y tu sonrisa de verdad real autentica como cuando eras niño..

Y ante las palabras dichas por gretchen a ryan de milagro no le sale el corazon del pecho, al saber a ciencia cierta la adoracion infinita que kayla tenia hacia a el , estaba mas que feliz al saber que kayla siempre estuvo pendiente de el en lo mas minimo,sin embargo que hace el, nada mas y nada menos que romperle el corazon, desearia volver el tiempo atras pero sabe que es imposible...entonces hablo nuevamente..

Ryan suspirando nuevamente: Estas en lo cierto gretchen ,no me he sentido bien conmigo mismo, tal vez deba tomar un descanso por un tiempo de las competencias,,,,,y pasar el tiempo libre, descansando para ver si asi las chispas que tenia por el skate vuelven a mi...

Y hubo un silencio sepustral, al estilo del propio funeral , ni randy, stevie y sus amigos con la excepcion de gretchen, no podria creer lo que estaba escuchando, que ryan sheckler renunciara al skate profesional era insolito, iban a decir algo cuando de repente el telefono de taylor sono. Taylor es una de las mejores amigas de ryan ,a pesar de la fricciones que hubo entre ellos , por casey ,finalmente los 3 pudieron componer su amistad y es casi igual que antes, por su parte randy el padre de ryan no estaba muy contento que se diga por la decision de su hijo , iba a refutar su decision cuando taylor...

Taylor preocupada: Calmate kinmra, que no entiendo lo que dices...QUE? que le paso a kayla...

Y en ese mismo instante con solo escuchar el nombre de kayla ,ryan de inmediato se paro, viendo fijamente a taylor esperaba que ella terminara la conversacion con kinmra, el sabe que ella es la hermana mayor de kayla , por lo tanto si llamo a taylor despues de tanto tiempo, definitivamente no seria nada bueno,solo rezaba silenciosamente que nada malo le hubiese sucedido a kayla,aunque por los gestos de su amiga, definitivamente algo mal muy mal esta en torno a la chica de sus sueños. Mientras que taylor estaba tomando todas sus fuerzas para asimilar la terrible noticia acerca de una de sus mejores amigas, se maldijo a simisma, por no estar con kayla cuando ryan rompio con ella, pero ahora de saber lo mas horrible que le pasa una mujer ,y que le haya pasado a kayla ,es insolito y demasiado cruel, asi que entre lagrimas se dirijio a ryan orando a que su amigo sea fuerte para recibir la noticia de su vida...

Taylor entre lagrimas: Ry...ryan kinmra me llamo...algo le paso a kayla...por favor ...tienes que ser fuerte..

Y esas sencillas palabras es un balde de agua fria para el joven skate, no podria soportar la idea de no ver a kayla nunca mas , sentia una sensacion de miedo recorriendo todo su cuerpo, ,,,,es la desesperacion extrema por lo cual hablo a taylor

Ryan con tono desesperado: Sea lo que sea taylor dimelo por favor, que le paso a mi barbie,,,que esta pasando con kayla...

Taylor llorando: Ella ...esta en el hospital ryan esta entre la vida y la muerte...ella anoche...la violaron ryan a kayla kudla mi mejor amiga la violaronnn...

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo a Ryan Sheckler, su familia, amigos ,o incluso a Kayla, yo solo poseo la historia...**

* * *

><p><span>Los Angeles C,A:<span>

Y hubo un silencio ,mucho peor que el anterior , para ryan sheckler,de todas las cosas que podia pasarle definitivamente el que la chica que ama este en estos momentos entre la vida y la muerte, supera a todo los demas con creces,y mas si le arrebataron su inocencia de la peor manera, el sabia que kayla era de esas pocas chicas, que esperaba a estar con esa persona especial, muy en el fondo desearia que fuera el, pero ahora no sabe con que chica se va a encontrar porque con esto sabe que la chica que conocio , la dulce y sencilla kayla kudla , desaparecio por completo. Pero por otro lado quizas la vida le esta dando una segunda oportunidad de corregir sus errores, y buscar su camino a la felicidad con kayla, quizas es el turno de el para estar con ella incondicionalmente, sabe que por los momentos para no apresurar las cosas debe estar con kayla solamente como amigo, pero el solo hecho de estar con ella le basta y sobra, mas adelante se podia pensar en reconquistarla para estar juntos al fin, pero solo una cosa esta en la mente de ryan sheckler y es estar con kayla kudla pase lo que pase, y duelale a quien le duela, porque sabe que a ciertas personas no le gustara pada nada la decision que acaba de tomar,pero eso le importa un carrizo, el va a estar con kayla, contra viento y marea esta vez no se dejara manipular ni por sus amigos, ni por su propia familia, asi que miro a su madre...

Ryan mirando fijamente a gretchen: Gretchen puedes llamar para que me alisten el avion privado por favor...

Su madre no titubeo e hizo lo que su hijo le pidio, ella mas que nadie sabe que cuando ryan toma una decision, no la cambia por nadie, ademas ella tambien esta preocupada por kayla ,esa chica ha sido la unica que ha hecho feliz a ryan, solo espera que no sea demasiado tarde no sabe si su hijo resistiria a la perdida de ella, pero el padre de ryan, randy era otra cosa, no entendia lo que prentendia hacer su hijo cuando todavia tiene que tratar de entender su derrota ante nyah houston...asi que se acerco a ryan

Randy seriamente: Ryan que crees que estas haciendo?

Ryan sarcastico: Que crees que estoy haciendo papa? estoy alistandome para ver a kayla...eso es lo que estoy haciendo...

Randy en shock: No estas hablando en serio ryan..

Ryan mirando friamente a su padre: Te parece que estoy bromeando, estoy hablando totalmente en serio me voy a tennesse y punto, no me interesa lo demas papa esta claro, mi chica me necesita y voy a estar con ella, si quieres apoyarme me alegraria mucho, pero sino, te sugiero que te apartes papa porque no tengo tiempo...

Y ante que randy saliera del shock tremendo el ver a su hijo enfrentarse a el de esa manera, ryan salio sin pensarlo, en ese momento lo unico en su mente era kayla y nada mas, estar con ella , no se habia dado cuenta que sus amigos lo llamaban.

Casey gritando: Ryan, ryan ,ryan esperanos quieres..

Ryan suspirando profundamente: Lo siento casey,,,pero te daras cuenta que tiempo no es lo que tengo..

Casey sonriendo a ryan: Esta bien ry, sera mejor irnos de una vez , no podemos seguir perdiendo mas tiempo...

Ryan en shock: QUE? que estas diciendo casey...

Casey seriamente: Lo que oiste ryan, no pensaras que te dejaremos asi como asi cuando nos necesitas mas que nunca, ademas se te ha olvidado que kayla tambien es mi amiga, y por lo tanto a mi tambien me interesa lo que le pase...

Taylor mas tranquila: Casey esta en lo cierto, yo que conozco mas a kayla ...se que va a ser muy dificil para ella superar esta situacion, por eso debemos estar con ella pase lo que pase...

Ryan mas tranquilo: Gracias chicos...no sabe cuanto me alegra escuchar eso...pero dime tay que mas te dijo Kinmra...

Taylor suspirando profundamente: Bueno la verdad no le entendi mucho ry,,estaba muy angustiada solo me dijo que el ataque a kayla fue muy grave...tiene golpes profundos en casi todo su cuerpo, marcas, cicatrices dificiles de curar, ademas de golpes internos fuertes, y una conmocion cerebral que ha originado su estado vegetativo...

Ryan con tono escalofriante: Si algun dia veo a quien le hizo esto a ella, lo juro que ese bastardo deseara jamas haber nacido- mas calmado- vamonos chicos quiero estar lo mas rapido posible con ella..

Estaban a punto de montarse en la camioneta cuando ryan escucho que lo llamaban...

Ryan suspirando profundamente: Y ahora que?

Cuando se volteo a ver quienes lo llamaban ,casi se caia para atras cuando se dio cuenta que sus hermanos shane y kane, junto a mitch y tony venian directamente hacia el, no le cabe en la cabeza porque kane iba a llamarlo pero ante que el dijiera algo, su pequeño hermano menor se le adelanto...

Kane mirando fijamente a ryan: Antes que diga cualquier cosa, mama me dio permiso para ir ,bueno tecnicamente porque esta discutiendo amenamente con papa...asi que voy contigo te guste o no ..yo quiero ver a kayla...

Ryan sacudio la cabeza en resignacion, no tenia de otra que dejar que vinieran con el, no podia detenerse a pensar ,kayla estaba luchando por su vida,,, y podria perderla para siempre, de inmediato descarto esa idea , iba a estar con ella ,,,pasara lo que pasara...

Ryan pensando:"_Resiste kayla, no te des por vencida, lucha barbie , voy a estar contigo,no me puedes dejar asi ahora que finalmente me he dado cuenta que mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido"_-saliendo de sus pensamientos ya dentro de la camioneta con sus hermanos, y amigos se dirigio a shane-se puede saber como convencieron a papa para venir conmigo...

Shane suspirando profundamente: Como kane dijo ry, no es que convencimos a papa ,es que mi mama decidio interceder por nosotros y tu sabes lo que significa eso verdad-viendo que ryan asentio continuo- no podiamos quedarnos asi ryan, sabes perfectamente el cariño que le tenemos a kayla , debemos estar con ella ,es lo minimo despues que ella nos ha dado tanto a cada uno de nosotros..

Ryan no dijo nada solo asentio en acuerdo con su hermano menor,ciertamente kayla kudla significa mucho para los 3 sheckler, gracias a dios , que no habia tanto trafico y pudieron llegar al aeropuerto, y ryan sheckler se llevo otra sorpresa porque ahi lo estaba esperando nada mas y nada menos que el gran Tony Hawk uno de sus mentores junto con Jeremy Rogers..

Ryan en shock: Tony amigo que estas haciendo aqui?

TonyH sonriendo a ryan: Que crees , esperarte para irme contigo a ver a kayla

Ryan nuevamente en shock: Pero como? como sabes lo de kayla tony...

TonyH suspirando profundamente: Bueno...ehhhh...jeremy esta alla y me llamo, me conto todo...

Y ryan no sabia que decir , sabe que tanto jeremy como tony hawks aprecian demasiado a kayla, asi que supone que debe tener sus razones para no llamarlo...

Ryan suspirando profundamente: Bueno por supuesto que te vienes conmigo tony, ademas me vas a contar todo lo que le ha pasado a barbie, porque algo me dice que sabes mas de lo que dices..

Tony hawks, suspiro profundamente sabe de antemano que ryan nunca ha dejado de querer a kayla , y que si se separaron fue por circunstancias ajenas a su voluntad...asi que sera un viaje largo porque tendria que explicarle a ryan todo acerca de lo que kayla a padecido en este tiempo..

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo a Ryan Sheckler, su familia, amigos, incluso Kayla , yo solo los uso por puro entretenimiento.**

* * *

><p><span>En el Avion Privado de Ryan Sheckler:<span>

Ya en el avion ryan espera pacientemente a que tony hawks, le diga todo lo que ha pasado con kayla en estos 2 años que no se han visto. Mientras que la leyenda del shateboard profesional suspira profundamente, pensando en la forma como tiene que contarles las cosas a ryan, entonces de una empieza primeramente contandole acerca de la enfermedad de la madre de kayla, en ese punto se dio cuenta que ryan estaba enterado ya que leyo la carta 2 años despues , ya que su amigo le conto que una de sus amigas whitney se la oculto por ese tiempo, lo cual hace pensar a tony que definitivamente los amigos de ryan no son tan"amigos" como se dicen ser. Asi que le conto que su madre finalmente fallecio hace 2 meses atras ,especificamente, el 15 de mayo, y no hay que decir que esto agarro totalmente desprevenido a ryan y sus amigos, todos pensaron a la vez que kayla estaba mas que sucedida,,,ultimamente las cosas que le pasa no son precisamente buenas...

Ryan suspirando profundamente: Pobre kayla me imagino como estara ella y sus hermanas por la muerte de sharon..ella era realmente una persona genial,,,me la lleve muy bien con ella

TonyH seriamente: Si realmente fue muy doloroso de ahi porque le paso a kayla lo que le paso...

Taylor confundida: A que te refieres tony? que tiene que ver la muerte de sharon con lo que le hicieron a kayla...

TonyH seriamente: Tiene mucho que ver taylor, cuando kinmra te llamo se culpo por todo verdad-viendo que taylor asentio-bueno kinmra fue la mas afectada ,tanto a si que se escapo de su padre David y de las chicas, y se fue a una fiesta" caliente" y ustedes saben que significa eso, drogas,alcohol,y pare de contar...

Ryan suspirando profundamente. Y conociendo a barbie como la conozco seguramente fue detras de ella verdad tony...

TonyH seriamente: Asi es cuando ella entro al parecer alguien la vio y segun jeremy la drogaron, lo ultimo que paso fue que la encontraron casi muerta abandonada en un estacionamiento lejos de la civilizacion...

Ryan furioso: Miserables,,,desgraciados, cuanto me los encuentre es que los mato

Taylor preocupada: Ryan tranquilizate, ella no te necesita asi, ella necesita tu apoyo asi que ninguno de nosotros le pediremos nada de lo que ella no quiera hablar entendidosssss...

Y todos asentieron en acuerdo con taylor, para ryan no era necesario que ella le pidiera eso,el solamente queria estar con kayla en las buenas y en las malas, no la obligaria hacer algo que ella no quisiera, esperaria pacientemente a que ella se abriera a el, si es algo que ambos tenian en comun es su mutua confianza, no hubo nada que ninguno de los dos ocultara al otro. En ese momento fue el turno de kane el hermano menor de ryan para hablar..

Kane preocupado: Pero tay, kayla esta dormida,,,,que pasa si ella no despierta nunca mas..

Y todos no sabian que decir a eso, lamentablemente kane estaba en lo cierto habia una posibilidad de que kayla nunca despertara, pero de ahi a aceptarlo era otra cosa, especialmente para ryan sheckler, que con solo la idea de que la chica de sus sueños no despertara nunca mas ,se le hacia un nudo en la garganta, afortunadamente para el ,tony hawk intervino nuevamente..

TonyH mirando fijamente a kane: Mira kane , la verdad es que kayla si esta un poco mal ,pero tu la conoces sabe perfectamente lo fuerte que es ella, te aseguro que ella despertara...

Kane suspirando profundamente: Eso espero...porque desde que ella se fue me hace mucha falta-mirando de reojo a ryan-aunque al parecer no soy el unico verdad ryan...

Ryan sonrojado: Que cosas dices kane...ven aqui...

Y por un momentos todos sonrieron al ver como ryan y kane jugaban entre si, en ese momento mitch se unio a ellos , para decirle que ya llegaron ...

Ryan pensando:_"__Bueno es ahora o nunca, por fa kayla, que hayas resistido que aun sigas con vida please."_-saliendo de sus pensamientos, se reunio con los demas para ir inmediatamente al hospital donde se encontraba kayla...

* * *

><p><span>Hospital General de Tennesse:<span>

La situacion actual de Kayla Kudla era la misma, hasta ahora pese a los esfuerzos de los medicos , la joven surfista parecia no reaccionar a nada,es como si se hubiera dado por vencida, y dejar que la muerte se la lleve. Por su parte nadie con la excepcion del padre de kayla ha dejado el hospital , siempre pendiente de que kayla finalmente salga del coma,aunque por las miradas de los medicos,no debian hacerse falsas esperanzas...la hermana menor de kayla noe estaba realmente mal con la situacion de su hermana, y mas cuando kinmra y los demas no le decian exactamente como estaba su hermana, aunque estaba mas que segura que su hermana esta mal, y temia perderla como perdio a su mama. Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos caminando del cafetin hacia el pasillo para encontrarse con su hermana y los demas cuando sin quere se tropezo con alguien..

Noe disculpandose: Lo siento mucho...no lo vi...

Voz : No te preocupes noebear,,,,eso le pasa a cualquiera...

Inmediatamente noe reconocio esa voz , la unica persona que le dice ese apodo ademas de sus hermanas es nada mas y nada menos que ryan sheckler el ex-novio de su hermana kayla...

Noe emocionada abrazando a ryan. Ryaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan eresss tu,,,,te extrañeeeee mucho ryannnnn

Ryan sonriendo a noe: Yo tambien te extrañe noebear,,,,pero te aseguro que alguien mas te extraño mas que yo

-viendo de reojo a ken-no es asi kane...

Kane murmurando para si mismo: Esta me las paga ryan ,,lo juro-viendo a noe-hola noe tiempo sin verte...

Noe abrazando a kane: kennyyyyyyyyy tambien te extrañe muchoooooooooo.

Kane molesto por el apodo: Me llamo kane no kenny noe hasta cuando...

Noe sonriendo picaramente: Bueno kenny entre tu y yo nunca te molestaste que te diga asi o es porque no estamos solos-viendo que kane se sonrojo-vio a ryan-ry viniste ver a mi hermana verdad...

Ryan suspirando profundamente: Asi es noe vine a ver a tu hermana, donde esta,sabes como esta ella noebear..

Noe suspirando tristemente. Ella aun no se despierta, los medicos han hecho de todo pero aun nada de nada...pero ahora que tu estas aqui tal vez tu logre que despierte ry..

Ryan : Eso espero noe, realmente eso espero...

Y todos se fueron al pasillo donde estaban kinmra y los demas a espera de nuevas noticias de kayla cuando vieron a noe con ryan sheckler y los demas...

Kinmra abrazando a ryan. Es mi culpa ryan, si ella no se hubiera preocupado por mi,esto no estaria pasando...

Ryan mirando fijamente a kinmra: Mira kim tony me conto todo, y al principio no puedo creer que tu hicieras algo asi, tu no eres la unica que perdio a su madre, kayla y noe tambien,en cuanto a lo otro estoy seguro que tu no querias que pasara...sera que puedo verla kim ,,,puedo ver a kayla...

Jeremy acercandose a ryan y kinmra: Estas seguro de querer verla ryan,,,porque ella no esta fisicamente presentable..ella no es la chica que conociste antes,,,

Ryan seriamente. Por supuesto que lo estoy jeremy por esto estoy aqui amigo, ademas para mi ella siempre sera la misma chica del cual me enamore...y aun estoy enamorado...

Kinmra en shock: Tu...tu aun estas enamorado de mi hermana-viendo que ryan asentio-bueno hablare con el medico para que te deje verla...pero usted señor tiene una conversacion pendiente conmigo ok...

Y asi se fue dejando a ryan junto a los demas ,en ese entonces taylor que abrazaba a debby y brenda sus amigas en tennesse, decidio presentarselas a ryan...

Taylor : Ryan te presento a mis amigas y de y debby , chicas el es mi amigo..

Brenda terminando por taylor. Ryan sheckler, el famosisismo ryan sheckler,,,

Mitch sorprendido mirando a ryan: WOW tu programa todavia se ve y es muy famoso aqui al parecer...

Brenda sarcastica: Y quien le dijo a ustedes que sabemos que el es ryan sheckler por su programa-viendo a ryan y sus amigos fijamente- No necesitamos mtv, entrevistas o fotos de ryan para eso tenemos a kayla que se desvive por el las 24 horas al dia, no hay una oracion completa de ella que por lo menos no mencione el nombre de ryan sheckler...

Y todo estaba en silencio, mientras que el corazon de ryan palpito mas fuerte si es posible, kayla nunca se olvido de el, llamenlo egoista pero esta mas que feliz al saber que ella aun tiene sentimientos por el,solo espera que este hecho no destruya nada de eso, aunque el fielmente estara con ella, asi que para confirmar que kayla no lo ha olvidado decidio cerciorarse con las amigas de kayla..

Ryan sonrojado y nervioso a la vez. Asi que ella...no me ha olvidado quiero decirrr...

Debby sonriendo a ryan: Que si tiene sentimientos por aseguro que si, no hubo un dia que no hablara de ti,vio la 3 temporada de tu programa, por una parte se alegro mucho al ver que te independizaba finalmente, pero cuando te veia con alguna chica, se ponia triste y lloraba a nuestras espalda para que nosotras no nos dieramos cuenta...pero te aseguro ryan sheckler que mi amiga aun te sigue queriendo y por lo que la conocemos totalmente siempre te querra, pero la pregunta aqui que sientes tu por mi amiga ryan sheckler...

Ryan sonriendo a debby: Ante todo llamame ryan por favor-viendo que debby le sonrio continuo-y en cuanto a mis sentimientos por kayla, cuando rompi con ella crei que ibamos muy rapido y me senti asfixiado sin darme cuenta que fui yo mismo quien se asfixio y no ella que siempre estuvo conmigo, desde ese momento a pesar de que salgo con muchas chicas,,,que ustedes deben saber ,nunca pero nunca deje de pensar en kayla, ella ha sido la unica chica para mi, la que realmente me ha hecho feliz, para responderte a esa pregunta, yo ryan sheckler estoy enamorado de kayla kudla, y creo que seguire enamorado de ella por mucho tiempo...

Y todos miraron sonriente a ryan , que se ve por encima que realmente es sincero en cuanto los sentimientos hacia kayla, pero la duda es que si ella despues de esto permitira acercarse a ella, ellos realmente esperan que si, ya que ven en el la unica oportunidad de volver a ver quizas en algun tiempo a la antigua sonriente kayla kudla. En ese momento kinmra se acerco a ellos

Kinmra seriamente: Ry el medico nos autorizo que puedes pasar a verla pero solo unos momentos...estas seguro de esto ryan..

Ryan mirando fijamente a kinmra: Nunca habia estado mas seguro que esto kim por favor vamonos quiere...

Y kinmra no dijo nada solo asentio y juntos caminaron por un largo pasillo, primero se fueron a cambiar y nuevamente siguieron su camino hacia terapia intensiva donde se encontraba kayla. Para ryan poco a pco su pulso aumento no sabia porque, pero quizas no le gustaria ver lo que esta a punto de ver, y vaya que tanto jeremy y kinmra tenian razon cuando entro a terapia intensiva, se encontro con lo que ni es la sombra de la chica que se enamoro, sino fuera por su cabello desaliñado y su rostro medio golpeado nunca hubiera creido que esa chica que se debate entre la vida y la muerte realmente seria su kayla kudla...

Ryan susurrando a kinmra: Kim por favor dejame a solas con ella...

Kinmra asentio sabiendo perfectamente que ryan necesitaba su tiempo con kayla, habia mucho que decir entre ellos , lamentablemente uno de los dos no estaba perfectamente en condiciones para escuchar , al menos eso pensaba ella...asi que dejo a ryan solo con una kayla completamente inmovil...

Ryan pensando:_"__Por que dios ella no merece esto, ella no es cualquier chica, y no es que piense que las otras chicas merecen ser abusadas sexualmente, pero ella no, ella es dulce, tierna, sincera, la chica mas increible que he conocido y ahora pasarle esto no es justo, sencillamente no es justo"-_saliendo de sus pensamientos se sento cerca de kayla, y tomo su mano con mucho cuidado...

Ryan hablando en voz baja a kayla: Hey kay , adivina quien esta aqui, soy yo barbie soy ryan- riendo sarcasticamente-nunca te imaginaste que nos volveriamos a ver, y menos en estas circunstancias verdad...

Besando la mano de kayla con suavidad continuo, hablandole esperando que ella lo escuchara..

Ryan en voz baja: Sabes quede en 3 lugar de los x games, ese nyah houston realmente se me esta convirtiendo en un dolor de cabeza ,,,yo el gran ryan sheckler medalla de bronce que tal por primera vez en mi vida y ni te imaginas que piensa mi familia y mis amigos de esto...

No se habia dado cuenta que estaba derramando unas pequeñas lagrimas , no era facil ver a la persona que amas asi tendida y no poder hacer nada al respecto..

Ryan nuevamente en voz baja: Mi familia con la extraña excepcion de gretchen se sintio decepcionado de mi, mis amigos aunque no dijieron nada,se perfectamente que no esta muy contentos que se diga, en cambio tu...se que me hubieras dicho lo orgullosa que esta de mi y que hice mi mejor esfuerzo y con solo eso me hubiese bastado kayla con que tu estuvieses ahi conmigo, es ironico como es la vida que yo te aleje de mi por miedo a sentirme atado ,a responsabilizarme y a perder a mis supuestos amigos, ahora estoy aqui pidiendote, rogandote que te quedes conmigo kayla, que no se vivir sin ti, que me doy cuenta ahora lo mucho que significas para mi, por favor barbie resiste, sino por mi , por tus hermanas, kayla ellas te necesitan ,,,yo te necesito,,,,te amo kayla,,,

Y en ese momento sintio como alguien le apretaba la mano,para su total sorpresa, kayla estaba derramando lagrimas, como para hacerle sentir que ella escucho perfectamente todo lo que el dijo...

Ryan saliendo del shock; Vamos barbie,,,despierta estoy aqui kayla ...no me ire,,,estoy aqui kayla,kayla ...

Kayla intentando abrir los ojos: Ry...ryan eres tu...volviste,,,,volviste a mi,,,,skateboy..

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo a Ryan Sheckler, su familia, amigos, incluso a Kayla ,yo solo poseo la historia...**

* * *

><p><span>Georgia, Tennesse.<span>

Hospital General de Tennesse:

Para ryan sheckler, el momento en que kayla abrio los ojos finalmente le parecia ser toda una eternidad.a pesar de todos los golpes y moretones que ella tenia casi en todo su cuerpo , para el seguia siendo la chica mas hermosa que habia conocido gracias a su amiga taylor. Para kayla era increible que el unico amor de su vida estaba ahi sentado con ella, y despues de lo que paso no sabe si era bueno o malo, anteriormente a su noche de pesadilla no hubiera dudado en lanzarse a los brazos de ryan , pero ahora sabe perfectamente que si antes no era lo suficientemente buena para ryan ,ahora despues de lo que le sucedio mucho menos,asi que decidio hacer lo que penso que era lo correcto y mejor para el , ella lo ama demasiado para dejar que el se involucre con alguien que esta marcada de por vida...

Kayla susurrando a ryan: Ryan...es mejor que te vayas...no quiero que estes aqui...

Ryan en shock: QUEEEE? no estas hablando en serio kayla ,vine hasta aqui por ti...y no me pienso ir

Kayla en voz baja: Por favor ryan, yo estoy sucia, no valgo la pena, que podrias querer un chico como tu con alguien como yo, es mejor que te vayas...y hagamos como si nunca nos hubieramos conocido te parece...

En ese preciso momento a ryan se le hizo click todo, era evidente que kayla se sentia indigna frente a el y todo por lo que le hicieron , por lo cual mentalmente volvio a jurar que si se encontraba con quienes la lastimaron tanto, el mismo se encargaria de hacerles pagar con creces el daño que le hicieron. Por otra parte suspiro profundamente no cabe duda alguna que algunas cosas nunca cambia y kayla es el ejemplo perfecto, es increible que con todo lo que ella esta pasando, ella solo le importa la seguridad de el, el realmente se alegra de que ella aun lo quiera a pesar del tiempo pero esta vez no va a permitir que ella se sacrifique nuevamente para que el sea feliz, cuando la felicidad de el es estar con ella y nadie mas. Asi que por primera vez en su vida ryan sheckler estaba determinado en una cosa , y es hacer que kayla kudla entienda que el no la va a dejar por nadie aunque ella misma se lo pida.

Ryan mirando fijamente a kayla: Kayla me miras...me miras por favor barbie...

Y kayla a regañadientes dirijio su mirada fija en ryan.

Ryan seriamente. No se si te has dado cuenta acerca de mi competencias, pero ultimamente he ido de mal a lo peor-viendo que ella lo escucho atentamente continuo-bueno como te dije antes nyah houston realmente es mi peor pesadilla, pero no es toda la culpa de el por mi fracaso, la verdad es toda mi culpa..

Kayla sorprendida: Porque ry? es que acaso ya no siente amor por el skate...cuando nos conocimos a simple vista se te notaba tu amor por el skate, tus ojos brillaban intensamente al practicarlo...

Y ryan sonrio felizmente ,como es posible que esta chica que se esta poco a poco alejandose de la muerte resulte que lo conoce a el mas que nadie, es increible ni siquiera se han visto de hace mas de 2 años y en tan solo minutos ella ya lo analizo por completo,realmente le hubiera gustado que sus amigos, incluso su famila fuera asi, pero al parecer eso era mucho que pedir, pero decidio sacudirse esos pensamientos de su mente ahora lo importante para el, era hacer entender a kayla lo mucho que ella significa para el.

Ryan seriamente: Bueno eso es verdad kay, realmente mi pasion por el skate ha estado disminuyendo, porque no le he prestado atencion como debia , mi mente ha estado ocupada ultimamente, no he dejado de pensar en una chica que alguna vez fue lo mejor que me habia pasado, pero por circunstancias ajenas a nosotros, nos vimos en la necesidad de separarnos,,,

Kayla pensando:_"__Oh el esta enamorado de otra chica, y yo por un momento pense que era yo, cuando estaba despertando podria jurar que me dijo un te amo, tonta kayla como ibas a creer que el...bueno jure ser su amiga pasara lo que pasara, asi que armate de valor que no sienta que se te esta rompiendo el corazon mas de lo que esta"-_saliendo de sus pensamientos-bueno esa chica debe ser la chica mas afortunada del mundo...

Ryan sonriendo felizmente a kayla: Todo lo contrario soy yo el mas afortunado de haberla conocido, porque ella me enseño a ser yo mismo todo el tiempo, sin vivir de las apariencias, a relajarme, a sonreir ante la vida, a nunca darme por vencido, a disfrutar de lo que hago, ganando o perdiendo, pero sobretodo sentirme sastifecho en saber que doy mi mayor esfuerzo en mis competencias oficiales o no, pero lo mas importante me enseño a lo que es el amar de verdad, el amor incondicional , el de dar sin recibir a cambio, ha sido esa chica que me cambio la vida por completo...

Kayla susurrando: Bueno me alegra mucho que cambria realmente te haga feliz, realmente le deseo toda la felcidad del mundo a los dos..

Y ryan no sabia que pensar en lo que dijo kayla, una de las cosas que mas amaba y adoraba de ella ,era su inocencia con respecto a las cosas, y obviamente aun sigue siendo inocente, porque evidentemente no entendio de que chica estaba hablando, asi que lo unico que hizo fue reir, de alguna forma u otra kayla se las arreglaba para hacerlo sonreir , por su parte kayla se molesto un poco al ver la reaccion de ryan...

Kayla confundida: Porque diablos te rie ryan sheckler...te estoy deseando que sea feliz con tu "noviecita" y encima de eso tu te ries...

Ryan mas calmado: Lo siento barbie...pero en ningun momento en mi discurso yo nombre a cambria como mi chica..que te hace suponer semejante cosa...dios me libre si la vuelvo a ver...

Kayla sonrojada; Yoooo...buenoooo eh lo siento sabes como tiendo a malinterpretar las cosas ry..

Ryan sonriendo felizmente a kayla: Lo se no seria mi barbie si dejara de ser tan despistada-viendo que kayla se sonrojo mas- ademas la chica de mi sueños es...

Pero en ese momento kayla sintio un dolor agudo en todo su cuerpo , por lo cual ryan inmediatamente llamo al doctor que de una lo mando a sacar, ryan no queria irse pero por la mirada seria del doctor no tenia otra opcion, este solamente le aseguro en atender de manera eficaz a kayla. Asi suspirando profundamente, y deseando que nada malo le este pasando a kayla se dirigio al pasillo donde todos sus amigos lo esperan

Kinmra acercandose a ryan: Ryan que paso ahi? los medicos se alarmaron y se dirigieron al cuarto de kayla, paso algo con ella ,dime la verdad sheckler que paso con mi hermana...

Ryan suspirando profundamente: Respira primero kim, kayla desperto del coma-viendo que todo el mundo se sobresalto continuo- estabamos mas o menos hablando tranquilamente cuando ella se quejo de dolor...supongo que por lo golpes que tiene ,al despertar logicamente esta empezando a sentir los dolores...

Kinmra; Bueno al menos desperto, pero dinos ryan como la viste cuando desperto.

Ryan seriamente: Al principio se alegro de verme, despues obviamente recordo lo que le paso en esa noche fatidica, por lo cual se puso algo histerica al punto que queria que me fuera, pero me mantuve firme y hablamos hasta que le dio ese ataque...

Jeremy: Estoy seguro que como lo dijiste antes debe ser que esta empezando a sentir los dolores de los golpes que tiene..

Ryan : Lo se solo me enfurece que ella tiene que pasar por esto, realmente es injusto que alguien como kayla tenga que sufrir tanto sin merecerselo viejo...

Antes de que jeremey pudiera repicar el doctor vino para darle la informacion de la salud de kayla.

Doctor seriamente: Bueno hemos estabilizado a kayla, realmente es un milagro que ella haya despertado debido a sus contuciones en el cuerpo, en especial en la cabeza, el dolor agudo se debio a una hemorragia interna que afortunadamente paramos a tiempo, por lo momentos aun estara en terapia intensiva un dia mas en cuanto a verla por lo momento ya no sera posible,,,tienen que esperar hasta que le demos visto bueno..me retiro entonces eso es todo por lo momentos..

Noe suspirando profundamente: Al parecer ryan estaba de suerte porque fue el unico que pudo ver a mi hermana...

Ryan sonriendo a noe: Celosa noebear...no te preocupes estoy seguro que la veras prontamente, al menos ella esta fuera de peligro...

TonyH susurrando al oido de ryan: Hey viejo cuentanos que hablaste con kayla,ohhhh te le declaraste viejo estas creciendo...sino fuera que hasta ayer ..eras un pequeño skate..

Ryan alegremente: Que te pasa viejo,dejas esas cosas...y sinceramente entre ustedes no aguante mas y me le declare contentos,felices,,,solo que ocurrio lo que no esperaba...

Kinmra en shock: Te rechazo verdad, pero entiende ryan no puedes venir a la primera ,aparecerte y decirle de una que aun la amas..

Ryan sacudiendo la cabeza: Pero no me rechazo kim , peor que eso no entendio que me le estaba declarando, es mas penso que hablaba de cambria ustedes me diran..

Kinmra y los demas en shock: QUEEEEEEEEEE?

Ken suspirando profundamente: Bueno de que nos sorprendemos estamos hablando de kayla, ella siempre no entiende las cosas a la primera...

Taylor sonriendo: Eso es cierto...tardo mucho en saber que ryan era famoso, incluso lo confundio con ryan seacrest...

Kinmra: SI es increible para mi hermana que el unico ryan famoso para ella es seacreast, donde queda los demas ryan, como ryan reynolds,ryan o neil, sin onfender ry..

Ryan sonriendo: Nada tomado kim quizas eso hizo que me enamorara de tu hermana realmente es increible..

Casey : Que tal chicos si bajamos un momento a la cafeteria , para ponernos al dia ,,,el doctor nos dijos que no podemos ver a kayla todavia -viendo a ryan- asi que viejo vamos es solo un momento..

Ryan suspirando profundamente: Esta bien chicos vamonos pero solo un momento...no me quiero despegar de ella ni un solo minuto entendieron...

Y todos sonrieron al ver la aptitud de ryan sheckler hacia kayla, quizas todo sea diferente esta vez, quizas lo sucedido a kayla sea una forma de unirlos a ambos nuevamente, y esta vez los dos puedan renacer su amor sin que nadie se interponga en el medio, al meno eso esperan sus amigos de verdad..

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo a Ryan Sheckler, amigos, familia , incluso Kayla ,yo solo los uso por puero entretenimiento...**

* * *

><p><span>Georgia ,Tennesse (una semana despues)<span>

Hospital General de Tennesse:

Habian pasado algunos dias desde la tragica noche de kayla kudla, poco a poco fisicamente la joven se estaba ya habia pasado de terapia intensiva a su propia habitacion ,por lo cual la visitas de sus hermanas y amigos se hicieron mas frecuente que nunca. Pero al parecer ninguno de ellos notaron que la joven no se sentia a gusto con ellos a su alrededor, se sentia prisionera dentro de su propio cuerpo, queria gritar, llorar, morirse, pero obviamente nadie podria darse cuenta de eso. Para kayla lo unico que queria eran que la dejaran sola, no queria ver a nadie ,y cuando decia a nadie incluia a ryan sheckler a pesar de su ultima conversacion, las pesadillas constantes de la noche que cambio su vida para siempre continuaban acechandola, era increible para ella misma no querer que ni ryan se acercara a ella, se decia a si misma lo buena actriz que era ,porque para todos ellos es como si nada hubiese sucedido. Pero lo que no sabe ella,es que ryan si se dio cuenta de toda su actuacion ,podra ella engañar a todos pero a el ni en otra vida, ryan sabe que kayla esta sufriendo enormemente,suspiro profundamente ni siquiera las hermanas de kayla han notado que ella ha actuado frente a ellos,desde que salio del terapia intensiva...asi que se acerco a kinmra y sus amigos...

Ryan mirando fijamente a kinmra: Hey kim y chicos puedo hablar con ustedes a solas...

Tanto kinmra como los demas estaban extrañados por la aptitud de ryan , pero de igual forma asentieron y cada uno se marcharon de la habitacion ,ryan cuando iba a salir miro fijamente a kayla.

Ryan mirando fijamente a kayla: Sabes tu y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar kayla...

Kayla totalmente en shock; QUEEEEE? de que rayos estas hablando, pense que hablamos todo cuando estaba en terapia intensiva...

Ryan seriamente: No te hagas la loca conmigo barbie ,porque de una no va conmigo, no me creo ese cuento de que estas bien,porque bien no es la definicion para ti en estos momentos...

Kayla furiosa con ryan: Y que quieres que haga ryan sheckler,,,,,que les grites a mis hermanas, a mis amigos, no creen que todo el mundo deberia suponer que estoy mal, que me estoy muriendo, es que acaso crees que me gusta fingir algo que no soyyyyyyy

Ryan tomando el rostro de kayla entre sus manos: Si es necesario que nos grites por tu dolor, ira ,rabia, tristeza , para soltar todo lo que siente que asi sea kay,,,pero guardartelo para ti misma no te ayuda nada,,,

Kayla empezando a llorar: Entonces que hago ryan, porque no se que hacer con lo que siento nadie ni siquieras tu tienen la milesima idea de lo que siento, todo me cambio ,en una noche ryan toda mi vida cambio,,,,y nisiquiera mi mama esta aqui para consolarme ry,,,entonces que,,, que debo hacer...

Ryan suspirando profundamente: Por lo momentos la unica que sabe que debe o no debe hacer eres tu kayla, yo estoy aqui barbie, pase lo que pase estare aqui...

Y dicho esto salio de la habitacion de kayla,al cerrar la puerta escucho como kayla empezo a llorar fuertemente, suspiro profundamente ,quizas va a ser mas dificil de lo que pensaba, pero esta vez no iba a dar marcha a tras la chica de sus sueños lo necesita mas que nunca y el esta vez no la abandonaria por nada en el mundo. Entonces poco a poco se acerco a sus amigos para confrontarlos con respecto al comportamiento emcoional de kayla, para que puedan entender que kayla no esta bien del todo, que aun le falta mucho por recorrer para su total y plena recuperacion. asi que se dirigio a kinmra y los demas...

Ryan mirando seriamente a kinmra y los demas amigos suyos: Supongo que ustedes tienen alguna idea de porque queria hablar con ustedes a solas...

Taylor confundida: No ryan no tenemos ni idea ,por eso estamos aqui para que nos aclare que quieres hablar con nosotros

Ryan suspirando profundamente; Chicos en serio realmente me sorprende que no hayan notado algo raro con kayla..

Casey mirando fijamente a ryan; A que te refieres ry,,,ella esta mejor fisicamente,,,

Ryan en tono sarcastico : A eso me refiere casey fisicamente esta mejorando, pero emocionalmente, todos ustedes se han dado cuenta como esta ella emocionalmente..

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio, para tratar de entender por ellos mismo a que se referia , hasta que fue debby la que finalmente capto el mensaje de ryan, antes que ella pudiera decir cualquier cosa, fue el ropio ryan que se adelanto a ella y los demas..

Ryan sonriendo sarcasticamente: Loteria amigo, mi barbie ha estado fingiendo durante estos 5 dias que ella esta perfectamente bien cuando es todo lo contrario que tal,,,debo reconocerlo kayla es maldita buena actriz que hace que todos ustedes quieran creer que ella esta bien, yo hasta cierto punto casi me la crei, sino fuera la conexion que ella y yo tenemos ,hubiera estados como ustedes o sea en el limbo..

Kinmra mirando fijamente a ryan: Pero que quieres que hagamos ryan ,ella no nos dice nada, que quieres ,que la confrontemos frente a frente no crees que eso seria peor para ella..

Ryan : Peor que fingir delante de ustedes que esta bien imposible kinmra, y si debemos confrontarla, en este caso yo lo hare, ella esta pidiendo a gritos ayuda, y al parecer soy el unico que ve eso...

Mitch: Entonces que piensas hacer ryan , porque por muy buenos amigos que ustedes sean, no me dira que ella se te va abrir tan facilmente, si la conoces como yo sabes de antemano que cuando kayla kudla es terca, no hay nadie que le lleve la contraria.

Ryan suspirando profundamente: Lo se,lo se, es mas acabo de medio enfrentarla, y no me golpeo la cabeza porque aun no tiene fuerzas, pero lo juro ella no sale de aqui ,hasta sacar todo lo que ella siente, no se como pero ella no se deshara de mi tan facilmente..

Mientras en la Habitacion de Kayla:

Entretanto kayla se sentia agotada despues de tanto llorar en el momento en que ryan salio de su joven rubia tenia mucho en su mente, la muerte de su madre la habia desolado por completo y ahora lo que le acaba de suceder era como mucho para una chica de tan solo 22 años, no sabia que iba hacer a partir de hoy en adelante. La presencia de ryan sheckler fue realmente una sorpresa grata y a la vez dolorosa para una parte era mas que agradable volver a ver al unico chi del cual estaba enamorada, queria abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir, pero la parte mala de todo esto, es que sabia ahora mas que nunca, que cualquier cosa entre ryan sheckler y ella es mas que imposible, se sentia sucia, asqueada, sin valor alguno, no sentia que merecia estar con alguien como ryan, pero hacer entender a ryan eso ,es otra cosa, al parecer ryan tenia algo en mente con respecto a ella, y no tenia ni idea de que es y como hacer que ryan acepte que es mejor que se aleje de ella para siempre..

Kayla pensando:"_Tengo que hacer algo, ryan no se puede quedar aqui conmigo, para que?, nunca fui suficientemente buena para el, nuca fui el prototiposde chicas para el como lo eran cambria, julia, tina, y mellissa,asi que no tiene sentido que el quiera estar conmigo, no quiero su compasion , ni lastima solo quiero que regrese a california es mucho pedir, es que a el no le cabe en la cabeza que aunque yo lo siga amando como lo amo, no hay manera posible que lo deje estar conmigo despues de lo que me paso"_

En ese momento, empezo nuevamente a entrar en un a crisis histerica, mientras estaba pensando acerca de ryan los recuerdos de aquella noche nuevamente la atormentaban, estaba llorando y gritando fuertemente, ryan y los demas desde el pasillo escucharon su griterio ,e inmediatamente entraron a su habitacion. Al entrar vieron como kayla estaba como loca, se quito todos los aparatos en la cual estaba conectada, ryan le pidio a kinmra y jeremy que buscaran un medico , mientras que el,casey, mitch y taylor trataban de controlar a kayla..

Ryan tratando de calmar a kayla: Kay...kayla calmate quiere, ya todo paso, estoy aqui...vamos barbie abre los ojos...

Kayla llorando fuertemente: NOOOOOO DETENTE NO MASSSS POR FAVORRRRRR SCOTTTTTTTTT DETENTE NO SIGASSSSS ,,,AHHHHHHHH

Taylor totalmente en shock. Es mi imaginacion, diganme que escuche mal, o ella pronuncio el nombre de scott..

Mitch mirando fijamente a taylor: En todo caso tay todos escuchamos mal entonces,porque fue precisamente el nombre de scott que pronuncio.

Ryan friamente: Si el maldito de su ex-novio tiene que ver lo que le paso, ahora nadie me detendra para matarlo con mis propias manos..

Casey seriamente. Tranquilizate viejo,ahora lo importante es calmar a kayla ,luego veremos que hacer, ella esta delirando ...

Ryan asentio, pero cuando tomo a kayla entre sus brazos, la joven rubia perdio el conocimiento..

Ryan asustado. kay..kayla ...kaylaaaaaaa

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo a Ryan Sheckler, su familia, incluso Kayla, yo solo poseo la historia….**

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital General, Georgia Tenesse:<strong>

Después de llegar la enfermera a la habitación de kayla, después de que esta sufrió una crisis, recordando lo vivido en aquella noche fatídica donde su vida cambio por completo, tanto ryan como Taylor y los demás se vieron obligados a dejar la habitación, mientras que ellos tratan de mantener el control en la joven que perdió totalmente el conocimiento causando que ryan empezara a preocuparse de verdad, pero lamentablemente ninguno de ellos podían hacer algo por su amiga, así que sin más que hacer dejaron a la enfermera a atender a kayla , mientras que ellos se fueron al pasillo del hospital, al llegar donde estaban los demás , kinmra la hermana mayor de kayla , inmediatamente supo que algo malo paso con su hermana.

Kinmra mirando fijamente a ryan: Ryan que rayos paso en la habitación de mi hermana, porque ustedes tienen una cara y algo me dice que no es nada bueno lo que me tienen que decir

Ryan suspirando profundamente: Así es Kim no te gustara lo que tenemos que decirte, estábamos afuera de la habitación de kayla, cuando de repente escuchamos un grito por parte de ella.

Kinmra confundida: Grito, porque ella gritaría así de repente?

Taylor seriamente: Ninguno de nosotros lo sabemos, ella seguramente estaba molesta con ryan, porque evidentemente él era el único que se dio cuenta que ella estaba fingiendo ante nosotros, pero lo que nos sorprendió a todos en general es lo que ella estaba gritando

Nadie dijo nada ,dando origen a un silencio sepustral entre ellos hasta que Jeremy fue el que decidió romper dicho silencio..

Jeremy mirando fijamente a ryan: Que fue lo que ella grito ryan, que fue lo que dijo para que ustedes estén tan sorprendidos como lo están en estos momentos..

Ryan no dijo nada, tenía demasiado en su mente, si lo que kayla dijo en su pesadilla era verdad, sería casi imposible pensar en que puede el ayudar a ella, porque definitivamente no es bueno que uno de tu ex novio sea el que te viole y otro el que quiera ayudarte a recuperarte mentalmente, pero él no se iba a dar por vencido, sabe que kayla al menos siente algo por él, porque si no fuera así no se pondría celosa al pensar que el aún estaba con cambria, suspiro profundamente sinceramente recuperar a su chica no iba a ser tan sencillo como él pensó al principio. Viendo que ryan no iba a decir nada, casey decidió ser el que le dé la noticia que impacte a todos, sobre todo a la hermana de kayla

Casey seriamente: Lo que pasa chicos ,es que nosotros creemos que kayla tenía una pesadilla acerca de lo sucedido en la fiesta, ella nombro a una persona que debe ser uno de quienes la violaron

Tony H: Y quién es esa persona casey

Casey miro de reojo a mitch, Taylor y ryan a la vez antes de responder a la inquietud de tony

Casey suspirando profundamente: Menciono el nombre de Scott….específicamente dijo palabras textuales: Scott detente por favor …no más

Nuevamente se hizo un silencio total alrededor de las personas que estaban en el pasillo del hospital , no había que ser un genio para entender que significaba las palabras dichas por kayla, pero sobre todo para kinmra era imposible de creer que Scott, el primer novio de su hermana sea precisamente el causante de su desgracia, sinceramente todo esto era demasiado para su pobre hermana, no sabía si kayla tenía un karma o algo así, pero esto era más que cualquier persona podría soportar, pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir nada más, ryan sheckler decidió regresar a la habitación de kayla sin importar la opinión o la reacción que los demás pudiesen tener…

Mitch suspirando profundamente: Bueno ya sabemos que el definitivamente lo ha tomado peor que nosotros….

Kinmra totalmente en shock; Chicos están totalmente seguros de lo que escucharon decir a mi hermana, ella nombro a Scott

Taylor mirando fijamente a kinmra: Al menos que haya otro Scott en la vida de kayla, lamento decirte esto Kim, pero estamos 100% seguros que kayla lo menciono….

Jeremy seriamente: Bueno si ese miserable tuvo que ver en la violación de kayla, podemos preocuparnos de eso más adelante, pero como ryan dijo antes lo más importante en estos momentos es recuperar a nuestra kayla, aunque sinceramente va a tomar un buen tiempo para que ella vuelva ser la misma de antes..

Todos ellos asentieron,sabiendo que para ver a kayla kudla sonreír nuevamente tendría un trabajó largo por delante.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto en la habitación de kayla<strong>

Pese a las protesta de la enfermera que quería mantener a ryan fuera de la habitación ,este hizo lo imposible por convencerla de dejarlo entrar, hasta que ella finalmente accedió ,haciéndole prometer claro está, en no molestar a la joven para nada, ya que esta se encontraba dormida pacíficamente por los medicamentos suministrado por el médico que la atiendo cuando tuvo la crisis emocional. Por su parte para ryan no era necesario que le dijeran eso, lo menos que él quería era angustiar a kayla más de lo que esta, suspiro profundamente al pensar que si no la hubiera presionado tanto ella no hubiera recaído nuevamente, solo desea que cuando despierte puede estar más tranquila que antes, pero interiormente sabe que no debe hacerse falsa esperanza con respecto a eso.

Pero al estar observando a kayla detenidamente, se dio cuenta que con algunos moretones que aún tiene, su físico no ha cambiado nada desde la última vez que se vieron, la vez el que el decidió ser el más idiota de todos cuando rompió con ella, por ninguna razón justificada, ahora más que nunca sabe que tony nunca debió ser un obstáculo para su relación con ella, o peor aún no hacer sentir a kayla que ella era el problema, cuando viéndola fijamente está más que consciente que no hubo ningún problema con ella, que el único problema sería que él estaba más que asustado por sentirse seguro con ella. Lo irónico que tiene la vida ,que ahora que él quiere estar con ella, eso no será posible por la situación que está pasando kayla, volviendo a pensar en Scott, desearía tenerlo en frente de el para matarlo con sus propias manos.

Ryan pensando:"_Me pregunto cómo puede existir alguien tan cruel y miserable para hacer algo como esto,,,,,o Scott donde quieras que este, ora para que no te encuentre porque si lo hago ,te aseguro que te mato con mis propias manos, nadie se mete con la persona más importante para mí y se sale con la suya"_

Se acercó más a kayla, y acariciando su mejillas, sintió un suave sonido leve por parte de ella, sonrió sinceramente, sabiendo que cuando ellos estaban juntos era el punto débil de ella, le fascinaba que el la acariciaba su rostro, y el honestamente era más que feliz de tener ese poder en ella. Esas pequeñas cosas es que la diferenciaba a ella de las demás chicas, mientras que sus anteriores ex novias lo molestaban por no darle el "tiempo debido" a ellas, kayla esperaba pacientemente que sea el que la llamara, la invitara a salir, y cuando él estaba en competencia, ella se interesaba realmente en como él le iba, es mas aunque ella no entendía mucho todo acerca del mundo del skate siempre trataba de saber todo del mismo, volvió a sonreír ,ella parecía una niña emocionada cuando ellos conversaban acerca de sus competencia, lo cual evidentemente él nunca pudo hacer con sus otras chicas…

Ryan hablando en voz baja a kayla: Eres realmente inocente para tu propio bien kayla, no te merecías para nada lo que te hicieron, pero ahora estoy aquí Barbie, y te juro que pase lo que pase estaré contigo, voy a cuidarte kayla porque aun te sigo amando, porque te amo y sé a ciencia cierta que no amare a nadie más que no seas tú kayla kudla…

Suspiro nuevamente solo podía esperar a ver cómo podía ayudar a kayla ,para su recuperación mental, esta vez deberá ser más paciente con ella, aunque claro tampoco puede dejar que ella decida evadir lo que sucedió, porque eso haría que ella jamás se recupere de lo sucedido…estaba mirando fijamente a kayla, que casi no sintió la presencia de su hermano shane que entro a la habitación.

Shane mirando a kayla y ryan a la vez: Como esta ella ry, como fue que te dejaron volver aquí

Ryan sonriendo a su hermano: Lo mismo puedo decir yo de ti shane,evidentemente estas aquí , yo convencí a la enfermera ,le insistí tanto que no le quedo de otra que dejarme aquí, en cuanto a kayla ,está profundamente dormida, después de su crisis emocional.

Shane suspirando profundamente: Supongo que es algo normal en este tipo de casos ry, evidentemente kayla va a tener unas cuantas pesadillas más con todo lo que le ocurrió en esa fiesta

Ryan mirando tristemente a shane: Lamentablemente estas en lo cierto shane, qué más quisiera yo poder borrar esos horribles recuerdo de su mente, pero sé que eso es imposible, pero al menos quiero estar con ella ,en todo esto

Shane seriamente: Ryan que pasa ahora con todo lo que tú haces, no es por mal no me malentiendas de una vez, es precisamente por kayla, yo sé que tú tienes aun sentimientos por ella, pero que pasa con todo lo demás, con tus negocios y el skate…

Ryan suspirando profundamente: Shane tú ,gretchen y kane me conocen más que nadie y sabe que en estos momentos actuales, eso es lo que menos me interesa, con los negocios hablare con Steve, no es que vaya a dejar todo totalmente, pero ve a esta chica que está dormida, fíjate que esa chica ahora es mi prioridad número 1 ,allá Steve y papa que se abiertamente que serán lo que más se opongan a mis decisiones futuras, pero hermano como lo dijiste yo sigo enamorado de kayla, no puedo seguir engañándome a mí mismo por más tiempo, es la chica que amo, y si tengo que mover cielo y tierra para estar con ella ,entonces que así sea


End file.
